Bread & Games
by Once Upon A Star Trek
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 55th annual Hunger Games!
1. The Reaping

_Hi all, I managed to complete another chapter of one of the stories that have been floating around my brain and laptop for a while. It seems I'm doing lots of crossovers lately, this one is with the Hunger Games. So be warned, the usual brutality for the book series will probably happen. LG_

* * *

"The female tribute for District 8 is … Regina Mills!", the bubbly sweet voice rang over the town plaza.

The 16 year old girl couldn't comprehend what was happening. This couldn't be real. Was she dreaming? Or was there another girl with her name?

Faces were turning towards her and people were moving to clear her way to the stage. No, it was her. Every child's nightmare had come true for her. She walked mechanically, her mind totally shut down. Her face didn't show her terror, years of molding and practice had let her perfect a mask of emptiness.

Once on the stage, she looked over to the crowd. She saw relief in the faces of the girls and their families. For they hadn't been reaped. For they got to live another year. Regina found that she could not fault them for that.

Somewhere in the crowd was her mother. It took the brunette a little while to make her out. But instead of shock or sadness, Cora's face was sporting victory. The corners of her mouth were up so high, she seemed even happier than the parents who got to have their children for another year. Regina threw up in her mouth at the sight. She was going to be changed beyond recognition and then slaughtered for entertainment! But her mother didn't care. She even seemed happy about it. She'd probably still celebrate when she was dead, that was how much Cora Mills cared about her.

The male tribute from her district was Daniel Colter. If Regina had been allowed to have something like friends, he would have been it. He was such a kind soul, he couldn't hurt a fly. Always gentle and sweet - and soon to be dead. He would not stand a chance in a fight of life and death. Neither would she, Regina knew very well. District 8 had already lost before the games even began.

* * *

The two were led to rooms more luxurious than anything Regina had ever seen. It was so wrong for such a room to exist within a district of factory smoke and grey dust and poverty. It was their time to say goodbye to their loved ones to take encouragement and comfort. Or in Regina's case their only relative.

Cora strode into the room like she owned the world. She wouldn't get any comfort or kind words from her. Never did Cora encourage her, never did she send a word of affection her way. She was always too ugly, too graceless, too stupid, too useless, too whatever. Never had she been enough. "This is what you were born for, don't disappoint me." Sure, that was somewhere along the lines Regina had expected. She often suspected her mother to be heartless.

Cora grabbed into her coat pocket and revealed a silver brooch. "You will wear our family crest to the Capitol, you will show everyone that you are a Mills." Then she pinned it on Regina's dress, a little above the heart.

Time was up and she left without a goodbye or a look back. Regina couldn't imagine how the loving goodbyes of Daniel's relatives were supposed to fit into this tiny time window.

* * *

Once on the train to the Capitol, Regina longingly looked out of the window. "Beautiful view, isn't it?", Daniel asked as he joined her. "I want to take it all in one last time", Regina whispered. The 18 year old boy vehemently shook his head. "Nonsense! You're chances are good. You're so gorgeous, the sponsors are gonna fight over who gets to send you stuff. You'll have all the bets on your side with one of your smiles, you don't even need to do anything. I can't offer anything, so do me a favor and tell my family I love them."

Well, he was realistic about his own chances, but he had gotten her so wrong. How was she supposed to last one minute in there?

Their escort Tinker Bell found the two and led them into the dining area where they were to meet their mentor. District 8 only had one survivor so far. Rumple Gold was old, he had mentored many children and teenagers over the years and seen them all die.

"Congratulations on your almost certain death", he greeted them. Surviving the games and having to witness the deaths of all his proteges had made the man bitter. "I can try my best to bring one of you through, and my bets are on Daniel. I will coach you and you will follow my instructions to the letter. Regina, do whatever you do and try to stay alive. That's all." As if she didn't already know she was dead! Regina stayed at the table while the other two headed somewhere. Why bother with her?

"You can still make it", Tink said from the doorway in her sweet voice. Regina had once found it nice to listen to. But ever since it had said her name at the reaping, it felt suffocating. The escort moved to sit with the raven haired girl. "No, I can't", Regina replied dryly. "It was to be expected, I'm hopeless. I really hope Daniel wins, he deserves to make it out." She sighed. "Hey, don't think like that", Tink said and wrapped her arms around the girl.

Never in her life had Regina been treated with such kindness and she had never expected to. Especially not from one of those Capitol brats that got everything shoved up their behind. But Tink seemed nice and friendly, one would not believe she was from the Capitol. "I will help you as much as I can. I can't help you in the arena, sponsors are Gold's task, but I can do everything I can the week before."

Her room was even more luxurious than the one in the district had been. After taking a shower after which she smelled flowery, Regina went to bed. The bed was so soft, it felt like laying on clouds, but she couldn't sleep. The thoughts of being paraded around and then killed for entertainment didn't leave her head.

Sometime around midnight, she gave up on sleep and took a walk through the train. On her little excursion, she found Daniel. "Sorry", he said. "It's okay, I expected something like that. You are the logical choice. Win this thing and live your life, okay?"

* * *

The breakfast table was loaded. Daniel dug in as soon as he entered and enjoyed the delicacies. One could never know if there would be enough food in the arena, the whole thing was called Hunger Games for a reason. That's why many used the week before to gain weight. But Regina was too nauseous from her dark thoughts, she could hardly stomach anything. What did it matter anyway? The odds were certainly not in her favor.

The train was going through a long tunnel, they were passing through the Rocky Mountains, the mountain range around the Capitol. Ladies and gentlemen, let the nightmare - errrrrr, the 55th Hunger Games - begin!


	2. The Capitol

_Hi folks, here I am again. Thanks for reading. Much love!_

* * *

When they reached the end of the tunnel, there was so much light it was blinding. Huge pretty buildings and structures everywhere. And spectators. So many people had lined up along the railroads to catch a glimpse of the tributes. Daniel was at the window, waving and smiling at them.

* * *

First thing, all the tributes were brought to the basement of their training center where they would be made to look nice for the opening ceremony. Regina's stylist was a blonde woman who had dragon scales tattooed onto both her arms, but otherwise she looked fairly normal. "Hello Regina, I'm Mal and I'm supposed to let you look nice", she introduced herself. She seemed nice. Well, Regina was obviously lucky, the two Capitol people she would have to deal with were kind.

There was not much to do to prepare her since her mother had always made sure she was well groomed. That's why Mal decided to only put makeup on her face, style the hair and dress her pretty. "For the opening ceremony, the tributes are supposed to dress in a way to symbolize the goods their district make for the Capitol. Since District 8 is textile, you can go with literally any clothing, which gives me a lot of liberties. And since your name literally means Queen, I just had the perfect idea for you. I am going to let you look like the queen you are, my dear. Close your eyes and let me surprise you."

When the stylist was done, and led her to a mirror, Regina didn't recognize herself. She was dressed in a purple gown that clung to her body hugging it like a second skin. Black details here and there were weaving through the material like vines. Mal had decided to use little makeup to only complement her natural beauty. Her long dark hair was flowing down her back with the natural curls enhanced. For the first time in forever, Regina truly felt beautiful. What a difference fabric could make.

"You look gorgeous, your majesty. And that scar on your lip makes you look like a total badass queen. Now, all that's missing is the victor's crown. The spectators are going to love you, my dear", Mal said. "Thank you so much for making me pretty", Regina said humbly. "Nonsense, the honor is mine. I've never felt so inspired just from seeing a girl before. You are like a canvas that begs me to paint it. It's an honor to work with you. Just so you know, I'm already planning your dresses for the victory tour." Oh, if only the woman knew.

* * *

In the catacombs, Regina and Daniel met again. He was wearing a noble ensemble as well, he was was clad in black with purple details woven in to complement her dress. They were different, but still belonged together. Their stylists had truly made a miracle. Their carriage and horses were a gorgeous black with purple decorations. It all looked like an ensemble piece. Regina let her gaze wander around to the other tributes.

All the way in the front, next to their carriage with noble white steeds, were the tributes from District 1, Jack and James. They were obviously a pair and very public about it, nauseatingly so. As if they didn't know that only one of them would come out of this alive. However, both were dangerous and very skilled, they had been training for this moment for years.

Right next to Regina stood District 7. The boy, whose name was August, looked so stiff, as if he was made from wood. Which was ironic given that district 7 supplied the capitol with wood.

District 2 was represented by Abigail and Arthur, two typical career tributes, just like 1. They were looking around judging, thinking they were above the others. The chances that the winner would be from district 1 or 2 were insanely high.

A sound signal rang and alerted the tributes to mount their carriages before they were headed onto the plaza to be paraded around.

* * *

The audience was cheering for their favorites, most of course for the first two districts. The next ones didn't get much attention, but then came district 8. Heads turned towards the enchanting beauty in purple. They shouted her name and threw roses. Regina felt like a piece of meat brought to slaughter under applause. The same applause that her killer would get in about a week. Thankfully, her mask still sat perfectly.

Over years, she had learned to never show her real emotions, that came in handy right now. It gave her the strength to smile while headed towards her own funeral. She chanced a glance upwards to the huge screens that showed their faces and if she didn't know any better, she wouldn't know she had already given up before the games had officially begun.

Even when all the carriages were parked on the main plaza and the president stepped out onto the balcony, she still felt the stares on her back like daggers. Well, at least they prepared her for the real deal she would get in about a week.

As soon as President Snow White stood in front of the microphone, the mass went quiet. Regina didn't hear what she was saying, she was too horrified by this creature that exuded so much darkness and evilness. Her autopilot took over once again and she stood tall and straight.

When Snow White was done, the carriages were pulled back into the catacombs where they dismounted. Many hateful and jealous glances were thrown towards the girl that had stolen the show, but Regina didn't notice them.

* * *

They were led to an elevator that would bring them to their floors. Each district had the floor with the number of the district to themselves, pretty easy. The elevator went up so fast that ears were popping. Regina didn't even want to imagine how hard it had to be for the tributes who had to go higher.

The loft was spacious and could easily fit more than just 2 tributes, 1 mentor, 2 stylists and 1 escort. Regina's room was far too big for her. The bed alone was about as big as her whole room back home. She quickly went to take a shower, to wash away the color from her face.

Stepping out wrapped in a towel that smelled fresher than mint, she went to her bed. The dress that she had carefully laid down before was replaced by a light purple shirt and black slacks. Someone had definitely gotten her taste, purple was her favorite color.

She put on the garments and went to the dining area where dinner was already prepared on the table. Daniel entered at the same time as her. "There is our queen of the day", he smiled warmly. Regina didn't know what to reply. She wanted to thank him for the kind words, but at the same time they were cutting through her like knives because all the beauty in the world wouldn't make a difference.

Again, Daniel dug in at the table while Regina opted for a salad and her favorite fruit, apples. She loved their fresh sweetness so much, one might say she had an obsession with the red fruit. She had never tasted apples as delicious as these and so she indulged herself. "Regal as a queen and has a thing for apples, I could build you your perfect persona, my dear", Mal said.

"This just screams Evil Queen. Just imagine what I could do with you, we could make them fear you and-" "I'd rather not play some role", Regina said. "I want to die as myself, please, not as a character."

"Okay", Mal relented, and that's one of the things Regina instantly loved her for. She let her speak her wishes and would never do anything she didn't want. Regina trusted Mal more than anyone. She would let Mal surprise her with what she came up for the interview in the end.

* * *

The next morning, their training began. Always over punctual, Regina was one of the first to arrive. When all the others had arrived, the instructor gave them a short introduction to the different stations and rules. They could go from station to station as they wanted and practice. Fighting with tributes was not allowed and it was recommended to not only practice already learned skills, but also learn new ones.

When they were allowed to begin, the careers immediately moved to the combat stations, which was to be expected. Some tributes just stayed in the middle of the room without a plan. Regina eventually went to the survival stations. The smart move would be to use the training time to make connections and potentially forge alliances, but none of the tributes seemed trustworthy to her and thus, she stayed by herself.

Regina started with the nature survival lessons about edible and non-edible foods and knots, the instructors were happy to see someone caring about their disciplines. There was also a mind training station that she found intriguing. It was about coordination and quick thinking and logic and she spent hours there. The entire first day passed like that.

* * *

The next one, she decided to try out some combat techniques. The station with the throwing knives was empty at the moment because the careers had moved on to the speers from there, so Regina approached the station. The instructor showed her throwing techniques and showed her to the practice targets. A couple of figures were drawn on the wall with targets on head and chest. She lifted the first knife and threw it. It sunk into the center of the head target.

"You're a natural", the instructor remarked. "Lucky hit", she replied. In reality, she had a natural accuracy and perfect hand-eye-coordination that allowed her to hit whatever she was aiming at. She tried a few more, all hitting perfectly.

But Regina didn't see targets anymore.

She saw living beings with knives sticking out of their bodies and blood streaming out of the wounds, and she couldn't. She dropped the knives she still had in her hand and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't do this, she couldn't kill! She didn't want to hurt anyone.

When she returned, someone else was at the knife station, a boy. She remembered him from watching the reapings. He was Will from district 10. He seemed like he had been a fun teenager before all this had happened. If he somehow survived the games, Regina hoped desperately that he could ever find his humor again. But since he was clogging the station, she opted to go somewhere else. Archery was free, so she went there.

It went just like with the knives, she instinctively hit every target. Everything she did, she did with 100% accuracy. But the bow and arrow felt a little more comfortable, they didn't feel so much like a murder instrument. Of course, she was fooling herself, but it made it easier to stomach it.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do in your individual training session?", Daniel asked after the third day. "I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll just walk in there and do the first thing that comes to mind." Regina hadn't decided on a strategy yet. Maybe, if she scored low enough, she could fly under the other tributes' radar. But would that really work with the attention she had already gotten?

"What about you?", she threw the ball back to him. "I think I'll do knots", he said. He was deft and had skilled hands, he might do well. And just like Regina, he preferred the survival and defensive skills. Just District 8's luck that they'd get two pacifists in the same year.

* * *

That night, she couldn't sleep. Of course, she was sure nothing she did would make a difference to her imminent death, but that pesky part of her that just wouldn't give up kept debating what to show the gamemakers.

A high enough score would draw even more attention to her. That would bring sponsor gifts, that would never reach her since Gold had made it clear she was on her own in the arena. Could mentors do that? Withhold gifts from the tributes they were given to and potentially send them to another? Well, she would put nothing past Gold.

With a low enough score she could maybe lose the attention she had gotten, maybe the others would write her off. She could come across as a doll that was pretty on the outside but with no brain inside. That could actually work if she was just convincing enough.

Her mind was made up. She would aim for the lowest score possible.

* * *

The individual training sessions were held in order of the districts, the boy always before the girl. Regina wished Daniel good luck before he left her in the room with the tributes from 9 to 12. It took about fifteen minutes before she was called in.

She came to standing in the middle of the room, waiting for someone to tell her to begin. But the gamemakers were all distracted. Well, what did it matter? Taking a breath, Regina headed towards the station with the ropes and made some knots, purposely making them as loose as possible. After she finished a third one, one of the gamemakers told her she could leave. So someone had noticed her presence after all.

* * *

In the evening, the whole team was sat in front of the screen in the loft for the announcement of the scores. The careers from 1 and 2 scored high, nines and a ten. The girl from 3 also scored a nine. Regina hadn't had any interaction with Belle, but she seemed very intelligent. Nothing outstanding afterwards. Then, it was Daniel's turn. 7.

"Congratulations!", they all congratulated him and cheered. Seven points was decent and not something tributes from District 8 got often. Regina was up next. She closed her eyes and hoped for a 3 or 2. Her score was announced. 11.

Eleven. No. This couldn't be.

"Awesome, dear. You did so good!", Mal said. "No. I don't understand." Regina was trying to wrap her mind around this. "I was going for the pretty but brainless doll to make them forget about me. I didn't do much, I was aiming for a low score. Guess that's not a option anymore."

"I think they realized this would have been the outcome if they had rated you low. But they want you to be in top of the list. They want you in the thick of things. For show, obviously", Gold said. "Well, there goes my one chance." Regina got up and left. She would change her strategy. Enjoy her last day and hope for a quick death in the arena.

* * *

The next morning, she was woken up early by Tink. "Good morning, your majesty. It's time to get up so I can prepare you for your interview." Oh right, the interview. Another occasion for her to look pretty. After breakfast, rolls with apple jam and apple juice, they went to sit on the couch.

"What do you want to portray when you're up there?", Tink asked. "Portray? I want to just be myself. I don't want to be remembered as someone I'm not." "Fine", Tink relented. "And what is there to yourself that you can present?"

That was the problem. There was nothing she could say about herself. She wasn't talented in any field, nor was she smart, or pretty if it wasn't for Mal helping her. Cora had always made sure to beat her daughter down and kill every tad of self-worth the girl had.

"I'm nobody. I'm just a girl that people love because someone made her pretty dresses and the gamemakers gave her an undeserved high rating. None of this has anything to do with me!"

"Well, we can definitely go with modest and humble", Tink said. "You can say how happy you are at the opportunity to be made so pretty, you can give a shoutout to Mal. You can be the girl that can't believe she made it to this beautiful city. You could compliment our apples", she joked.

Yes, Regina had indeed never tasted apples as good as the ones here. But that was probably because everything made for the capitol had high standard while they couldn't care less about the inhabitants of the districts. Regina had planted her own apple tree in the yard years back. It died due to the poisoned air.

Tink ran practice questions with her and tried to bring out character, but nothing really worked. "Well, just be honest and give as much information as you want. When you really don't want to respond to something, twist Sidney's words to compliment the audience, that always works."

Due to the brutal teachings of Cora Mills, her posture and behavior was already perfect, so when Tink gave up with the talking part, she gave her the afternoon off. Regina spent it looking out of the window gazing up to the clouds.

When the time came, Mal found her and brought her to her room where she applied some makeup and touched up the curls. She had always kept the hair open, flowing like waves. Her dress was again purple, just how the girl liked it. But this one was far more elaborate and with more detail. Many tiny diamonds made it sparkle in the light. "Thank you, Mal", Regina whispered. "You're gonna do great", the stylist encouraged her. Regina shook her head.

* * *

She was led out towards the backstage area, drawing a few glares again. She got in line just when the fanfare announced the begin of the show. "Just another parade for the pig ready for slaughter."

Jack and James both portrayed the lovesick, but deadly, couple, that would definitely score them points with both the audience and sponsors. Abigail was more the calculating type, but also spoiled, while Arthur was a warhorse. Constantly boasting and being arrogant. He would easily be tricked or stabbed in the back, maybe even by the other careers when they couldn't stand him anymore.

Next up was the quiet girl from 3, Belle was actually likeable, she portrayed herself as the shy and kind little girl Regina had seen in training.

The girl from 4 was named Ariel. How original, a redhead from the fishing district named after the little mermaid. August from 7 was still totally rigid. He was like a real life Pinocchio.

Then it was her turn. Her name was announced, but Regina could hardly hear it over the cheering.

"Welcome Regina", Sidney said. "Wow, that was one warm welcome you got there." "Yes, the people of the capitol have been very welcoming to me. Thank you for your hospitality and love", she said to the audience. Well, that was starting off well. "Yes indeed", Sidney agreed.

"What do you like best from your stay here?" "Many things. Starting with the gorgeous dresses my stylist made for me. Mal is the best." She blew an air-kiss towards the woman who was immediately sought out by the cameras. Mal did a little bow for them, which gave Regina a few seconds to think about what to do next.

"The other thing I absolutely adore here are the apples." "Apples?", Sidney asked. "Yes, apples. As in the red fruit that grows on trees." She had the laughs of the audience with that joke. "I have never tasted apples as sweet as these."

Sidney went on to ask her about her training score. Great, what was she supposed to do now? "Well, I have many talents that I keep hidden", she said. "I wouldn't want to give my secrets away." She decided to go for mysterious. "I'm sure you have. One more round of applause for Regina Mills, everyone!" He let her bow and make her exit.

Behind the scenes, she was approached by Tink. "That was wonderful, dear. You are the gorgeous and humble, yet mysterious, girl. The audience learned next to nothing about you, but in a way that increased their interest. You have their hearts."

Will from 10 was funny during his interview. He had gotten a score of 3, but he was still optimistic. Either he had found his brightness again or he had learned how to pretend very well. None of the other tributes stood out.

* * *

Regina stayed up late that night, wanting to see the stars one last time. She lost herself in them. In district 8, she could almost never see them, the fumes from the factories were always clouding the sky. But here, it was clear. Just as clear as Regina's knowledge of her impending death.


	3. The Games

_Hey, here's the next part. It's getting very dark, so be warned. TW not only the "normal" brutality, but also for suicide attempts. That being said, here it is._

* * *

An alarm woke Regina Mills after a few hours of sleep. Mechanically, the brunette put on the shirt and pants that were laid out for her. They were different shades of a very bright blue, the pants very sturdy. Regina had no idea what environment to expect from these clothes.

Tink hugged her goodbye wishing her good luck. Then she was led to the hovercraft where she joined a number of tributes already sitting. Regina almost passed out from the pain of the tracker being injected into her arm. Her nerves were a total wreck.

* * *

In the catacombs below the arena, Mal was waiting for her. Of all the people she had met, Mal was by far her favorite. Where Tink was always so bubbly and enthusiastic, Mal was totally down to Earth. She felt real.

"Your token", the blonde said and pinned the brooch on Regina's shirt before pulling a jacket off the hanger. It too was sturdy and blue. The clothes were always supposed to be fit for the arena, so they were probably going to end up in a very blue environment, possibly one with water. District 4 would have a field day.

An automated voice stated that she had thirty seconds left. Regina went to hug Mal for the last time and stepped on the platform. Each step towards it felt like a step to her grave. The wall around her closed and she had a feeling she might have a claustrophobic attack. No matter what she did, her lungs wouldn't constrict. The platform began lifting her up.

* * *

When her eyes had adjusted to the blinding light, Regina could see that the gamemakers had decided to make these games particularly brutal by not giving the tributes a chance to camouflage. They were all wearing bright and neon colors in green fields. Great. Well, she wouldn't have been able to fly under the radar, no matter how bad she had scored. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 55th Hunger Games!", the commentator's booming voice resounded through the field.

The 24 platforms were arranged in a circle around an oddly shaped cornucopia that would hold the most valuable things. She should just make her exit while the others were busy slaughtering each other. That was one part of her arguing. The other part contemplated jumping off the platform before the countdown of sixty seconds was up.

She ended up doing neither. When the sound was heard that meant that the game was on, Regina was frozen on her platform. Some tributes ran towards the cornucopia - the careers were obviously the first - while others tried to reach smaller items. Everyone around her was fighting for things as lousy as a backpack while Regina could do nothing but watch.

When an arrow flew towards her, she panicked. While her nerves had been frozen before, they were now practically firing 100 miles a second. She instinctively dove to the ground, doing a roll to propel herself upwards. Her mind went totally blank and her body just reacted.

During the roll, her hands had found two throwing knives. The first one was embedded into the archer's head. The second took out another tribute to her left. Regina couldn't comprehend how she could be panicking so terribly but at the same time be such an emotionless killing machine. She was next to the archer in an instant. She yanked her knives out and grabbed bow and arrows, throwing and shooting.

No one escaped her. Arthur's eyes fixated on her as one of her knives impaled itself straight in his heart. Other tributes fell around her, at least not all killed by her. Belle made the smart decision to try to run away from the bloodbath, but a knife thrown backwards over Regina's shoulder without the brunette even looking brought her down with a strike to the head.

But Regina didn't notice anything. She didn't get out of her haze until she heard a cannon.

* * *

And another. Another.

The cannons were supposed to only start after the bloodbath was over. But she was still here!

There were 23 cannons.

Her mind reactivated and she looked around. Scattered around her were 23 corpses.

Regina couldn't breathe. Her knees hit the ground harshly. What had she done?!

Around her, hovercrafts were picking up the corpses until she was alone in the field. Only then came one for her.

She had killed them. She had killed them all without hesitation. What kind of monster did that?

* * *

Once she was brought back to her room, the girl immediately stumbled to the shower. She had blood on her hands and she needed to wash it off. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, she still saw it. Her hands, as well as her whole skin were rubbed raw and red by now, but she kept at it, desperately trying to feel clean again. But she would never feel clean again.

Her legs gave out and she slid down the tiled wall into a fetal position where she eventually passed out. She didn't feel the scalding hot water burning her skin for hours until she was found by Tink who had originally come to wake her.

Judging from the scream that woke her up, she must have given the escort quite the scare. The scream brought Mal into the room who immediately went to turn off the shower and wrapping Regina in a soft towel. She gently whispered calming words into her ear while Tink was off getting a lotion for her irritated skin.

The lotion took away the pain immediately and Regina felt like something was missing. She wanted that pain. She deserved it.

She was dressed in another beautiful purple dress, but this time, she felt out of place. She wasn't some beautiful queen, she was a beast! Mal had to apply more makeup today to bring color into her face. For if she hadn't, Regina could probably pass as Snow White. All color had left her face, she was as pale as a corpse. She was carted off to another interview. The one for the victor. What a good thing she was walking past a flower pot in that moment.

* * *

"One hour and 48 minutes. That was the shortest games in the history of Panem. She is the quickest victor and also the one with the single highest kill-count of all time. I present you: Regina Mills from district 8!"

The crowd cheered and chanted her name, but Regina didn't feel like celebrating. She was a monster! This time, there was no flower pot or bucket around, so she just threw up in her mouth and swallowed. Only her mask got her through the interview. Sidney was as nice as ever, but she wanted out of her skin so badly.

The interview had been organized on very short notice, no one had been ready for such a quick ending to the games.

Her team was brought on stage. "First up, we have stylist Mal, who is responsible for those memorable looks. She truly made you look like an angel. A gorgeous angel of death." The audience already knew Mal and applauded her art. Tink and Gold got an ecstatic applause. No one knew Rumple hadn't done a thing for her, and they had both agreed to never lose a word about that for it made no difference.

Mal's presence helped centering Regina just a little. But she was still relieved when it was done. She had done the interview on autopilot, she had no idea what she had been asked or what she had replied. When the highlights of the games had been shown, she had stared right above the screen and tried to block out the horrible sounds.

* * *

By the time she was in her room again, Regina was still seeing the blood on her hands. She needed it off! After searching the room like a maniac, Regina finally found a knife and didn't hesitate before starting to slice off her skin. Deeper and deeper did she cut and her blood was flowing. Her thoughts became hazy from the bloodloss, but all she could think of was that her own blood staining her hands felt right.

Mal found her passed out on the floor and called an avox girl to help clean the newest victor and fix her up. She knew that this shouldn't be made known and the avox couldn't spill. Regina awoke to soft hands wrapping her arms in bandages and an emptiness in her heart.


	4. The Return

_Hi everyone, I'm back!_

_Yeah, I didn't really find the time this semester. But I finished my last exam for this exam period today and wanted to finally get back to you. I want to write more often now that I'm on break. Here is a short next chapter for this story, hope you aren't too angry with me for making you wait so long. Enjoy. Well, it's pretty dark, so I don't know if enjoy is a good word..._

* * *

The next day, Mal hugged her goodbye and Tink carressed her face gently, for Regina would make the journey back to district 8 with only Rumple as company. The trip back home was a long one and went overnight.

It was the middle of the night, when Regina woke from a nightmare, breathing harshly and gasping in horror. She had seen all the tributes, all the dead children laying around her, haunting her, taunting her for murdering them.

She didn't even know who she had killed and who was killed by someone else. Oh, she could only hope that Daniel, sweet and kind Daniel, had been killed by someone else. Of course, she could always watch the footage, but Regina would never be able to bring herself to do that. So she sat in her room and watched the landscape fly by.

The fresh green hills, the dark woods, the breathtaking valleys. Why did she get to keep seeing this while 23 children who deserved it so much more couldn't? She pulled at the curtain decorating the window and managed to rip it off. Expertly - she knew knots after all - she made a sling and fastened the other side on the ceiling fan.

This time, she was found by Rumple who was going to tell her they were almost back. When Regina woke up again, she broke into tears. She had failed again.

There was a crowd of people waiting at the station. Regina didn't want to see any of them. She wanted to see Daniel's family to apologize to them. For coming back in their son's place. But she could not see them. Cora was there instead.

The congratulatory hug her mother gave her felt unnatural and rehearsed. If there had been no one around, it would have never happened. The "I'm so proud of you" that left her mother's mouth was even more staged. All her life, the girl had wanted to hear those words from her mother and never had she been enough. But now, after having heard them, they weren't all that they were cracked up to be. Regina knew better than to expect her mother to truly care for her.

After weaving through the crowd, they were escorted to a big pretty house in the Victor's Village, where they would be living from now on. Upon entering, Cora nodded. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint. Look at you, my efforts all paid off. The money I invested wasn't for naught."

Regina thought she had misheard something. "Did you...did you bet on me? Did you bet on whether your daughter would survive?" Cora shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, why not? I had to get the money back I put into paving your way in."

The girl had to sit before she fainted. She plopped down in the expensive chaise. Unable to meet her mother's gaze, she asked with a quivering voice: "Tell me this isn't true. You paid people to make sure I would be reaped?" "Always so smart, my girl." Cora grinned. "Yes of course, I did. It got us higher up in society, into this house, got us money…" Cora kept going on, not realizing her daughter had left for the bathroom.

Regina couldn't believe it. It had been her mother's plan for her to become a monster. Oh what a pity she hadn't died, she could have laughed at her mother from her grave.

The next day, there was a knock on the door. Cora opened and was immediately shoved inside by peacekeepers who closed the door behind them. "Cora Mills, you are convicted of bribery and corruption. Did you really think no one would find out your dirty secret?", Snow White herself asked in her icy tone that immediately made the room temperature drop by 10 degrees, making even Cora shiver.

"You should be publicly executed. But then again, it would not do to make it known just how easy to corrupt the system is. And considering you gifted us a wonderful tribute and the best show in forever, we will grant you a quick and private death." She pointed to one of the peacekeepers. "Get her daughter, she should see this."

The man made his way upstairs, only to find the victor unconscious and bleeding from her wrists. "This won't do", Snow White said from behind him in a condescending tone. "I'm on a schedule. Don't let her slip away. We will just kill the mother anyway, I will leave a message."

And yet again, she had failed. Someone had healed the cuts and bandaged her wrists. Shaking her head, Regina got up from the floor and descended the stairs. But the sight that greeted her in the kitchen sent her straight back over the edge.

There was her mother, propped up on a chair, one knife embedded in her chest and one in her skull. Regina recognized the handles, they were from the arena. She screamed in horror. But no one could hear her. The only one in this village was Rumple and he was too far away. She couldn't.

Later that day, two women stepped inside the huge house. They found the girl they were ordered to guard in the kitchen by her mother's corpse, trying to scratch her own eyes out. They had to sedate her in order to be able to calm her and put her in bed.

Blue and Nova were here to make sure the new victor didn't off herself since it wouldn't do to lose the Capitol's golden girl so soon.

So they might have been nurses, but to Regina, they were prison guards. The prison being her life. No matter what she tried, they always brought her back.

No matter how creative the girl got, they managed to stop her every time. That was how the next six months came and went.

Then, it was time for the victory tour. She would have to look in the eyes of the grieving families of the children she had murdered. They had to hate her, how could they not? Maybe one of them would hate her enough to attempt to kill her. That would be good.


End file.
